theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Mort
Mort is a cute and sort-of-innocent mouse lemur. He is somewhat bothersome toward the other zoo animals. While the character he admires and reveres, King Julien, dislikes him the most, the zoo inhabitants dislike Julien and care more for Mort (although not by much). He loves King Julien's feet which started when he saw King Julien using them to kick some Fossa in the first episode of All Hail King Julien. In fact, he loves his feet so much that he can rip down a tree while sleeping for them, as seen in "Two Feet High and Rising." King Julien also hates it when Mort touches his feet. Mort's first major role is in "Two Feet High and Rising." He is protected by a "force field" of ignorance and can't feel pain, but he still hates drowning, as seen in "Assault and Batteries." He laughs hysterically a lot. (In Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, while being chased by a shark and laughing at the same time, he says "Why am I laughing?!?") He likes things even if he doesn't know what they are. He says "I like in!". (i.e. In "Tangled in the Web," he says "I like computers!" despite not having a clue as to what a computer is. "I don't have to know to like.") Early Life Despite the fact that Mort looks and most of the time acts like a child, the creators of the Madagascar movie have stated that he is 35 years old. He has had some close calls with the fossa, because he is small and easy to catch, unlike the bigger, faster lemurs. Personality Mort is so cute and popular that he was put on the cover of the zoo brochure inThe Penguin Stays In the Picture. In the zoo, Mort still has his negative personality. Not many animals in the zoo know who he is, but all of the main characters do. Like in Madagascar, Mort loves to touch feet, especially King Julien's. His love of King Julien's feet started when King Julien kicked the Foosa away, therefore saving Mort's life. This event happened in the first episode of All Hail King Julien, "King Me." Mort is known as an unlucky character who is often a victim of terrible events, in the end of most of his appearances. Although Mort is both disliked and pushed around by King Julien, he does not seem to be bothered by it. However, he did turn on Julien in Mort Unbound when Kowalski's giant ray granted him super strength and size. He was shrunken down again with an antidote. He didn't want to be himself before, but in the end, he is happy of what size he is. A big reason why Mort likes King Julien is because of his strange addiction for his feet. Because of that, he always volunteers for anything that involves King Julien (ex. In Madly Madagascar Mort volunteered to test the Love potion.) Although King Julien despises him, he actually enjoys Maurice and Mort worshipping him, as he has confessed many times. King Julien has also cried over Mort when he thought he had been trampled to death in the All Hail King Julien episode, "Diapers are the New Black." Category:The Penguins of Madagascar characters Category:Madagascar characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Dreamworks characters Category:Monkeys Category:Lemurs Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Comedy characters Category:Cute characters Category:Cowards Category:Idiots